The Two Loves of One Woman
by Princess Irene
Summary: Chapter 3 finally up! Who will Hermione choose at her wedding? First fanfic. Please review
1. The Beggining

A woman stood at the alter listening to the preacher giving vows to say. She repeated his words, "I, Hermione Granger, take thee, Fred Weasley, as my lawfully wedded husband…" Yes, that's right, Hermione was getting married at the age of twenty-three.

----------Five Years Earlier--------

Hermione sat at the Burrow with Ginny, George, Fred, and Fluer. Everyone else was gone because of the war with Voldemort and his followers. No word had confirmed that Harry or Ron were dead. They all hoped with their life that they would walk through the door that lead to the small, but cozy kitchen. Day after day those hopes were crushed.

Ginny had taken this the hardest. Her brother was most likely dead and same with the love of her life, Harry. Hermione came next. Her two best friends gone and she had no one to talk about all their inside jokes. On top of that Hermione and Ron had been going out. Today would have marked their two year anniversary of their relationship. She had barely cried this whole year Ron and Harry went missing in battle. Hermione snapped back to reality when she heard Ginny run out of the room followed closely by Fluer and George to comfort her. Hermione could hear her sobbing outside. She took one look at Fred and turned her head and started to really cry for the first time. Fred got up from his chair and held Hermione in a tight hug and tried to soothe her pain of the loss she endured. He knew she had liked Ron a lot and almost, possibly, loved him.

Hermione woke up with a start. Her head would rise then fall, rise then fall. She noticed her head was lying on a chest of someone. She turned her head and there was Fred. He was so peaceful as he slept, at that sudden realization Hermione felt as if she were in a trance. Ron and Fred looked a scary lot alike; don't get me wrong, so did George.

"You all right Hermione?" Fred asked. "Hermione! Hermione!"

"Wh…yes?" she said shaking herself out of her trance.

"Oka, you're alright. I wasn't so sure after seeing you look off to no where like that."

"I was just in a deep train of thoughts. Nothing to be worried about." She said in a solemn voice, and yet that didn't even convince herself that she was alright. She moved off of the bed and put her sweatshirt on. _"I must have cried myself to sleep."_ She thought to herself. She walked to the window and gazed upon a gentle sunset. Her steps were quiet as a mouse that Fred would have had a hard time finding her if it was pitch dark.

Fred was lost in his thoughts of Hermione as he watched her lean on the window sill. Her check was resting lightly on her left hand. Oh, how he wished to be a glove on her hand. Ever since Ron and Harry went missing he was Hermione's closest confidant. She was used to telling her feelings to guys and that is why he was her closest confidant. Other than Ginny, that is, with some of her other problems. Fred had thus started to like Hermione more and more over the past year.

She turned around and saw Fred look at her in a new way. His eyes slightly glazed over that gave them an extra sparkle. '_It must be the light,'_ she thought. She walked over to the man and sat on the edge of the bed. Her head hung low and she spoke so quietly that he had to strain to hear her. "I can't believe they're really gone." Tears welled up in her beautiful caramel eyes.

"You don't know that. They could be lost, or still fighting," Fred said. His sympathetic, sky blue eyes assuring Hermione. He kept telling himself that and most of the time he believed his wishes.

"Do you truly believe that?" Hermione asked as a few silent tears left her eyes and rolled down her rosy cheeks.

"Of course I do," he said as he sat up and wiped away her tears. He pulled her into a hug. He had taken it as his unofficial role as her protector and comforter.

Later that night Hermione woke up screaming. Her nightmares consisted of Voldemort torturing and murdering her friends and family in front of her. She felt Fred sit on her bed, and she heard him whisper softly, "Shhh…everything's okay. I'm here, nothing's wrong."

"It was terrible. Everyone was murdered in front of me and I couldn't do anything to stop him."

The next day was not much different. Hope, tears, comfort, all the same. The next few weeks did lighten up a bit. Sunshine, no rain, few tears, and the small "family" shared a few laughs even. Everybody seemed to have a weight lifted off their shoulders. Fred and Hermione had grown closer over the few weeks.

"Dinair iz ready!" Fluer called from the kitchen.

"More useless food from Phglem." Ginny said annoyingly.

"She's trying the hardest she can. She's trying to be a mother-figure to us," George retorted. Although he didn't like Fluer very much he did appreciate what she was doing for them all.

After dinner Hermione strolled into the garden and sat down on the cool earth. She heard the faint rumble of thunder from the North. It was soon to be above the Burrow. Yet Hermione still stayed outside. A few minutes later it began to rain and steadily started to pour buckets of rain.

"Hermione!" Fred yelled out the door. When Hermione didn't respond or make any movement to get out of the rain he ran out to get her. "Hermione! We have to get inside! You'll catch your death out here." She didn't budge from her spot on the ground. So, Fred decided to pick her up and carry her inside. "You're above all this, Hermione! Harry, Ron, your parents, everyone would not want you to do this."

"I'm sorry. I've been having feelings of death, as if I'd be better off. I'm not how I used to be. I've lost my interest in books and knowledge and learning. This was has changed me so."

"You're not to blame. It's those blasted Death Eaters and Voldemort."

The Weasley family had learned to say you-know-who's name. It was their promise to Harry before he left to fight in the war. Though, most families in the magical world still shuddered at the mention of the name, Voldemort. They still refused to utter his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Although getting out of the Burrow would have been a nice change, but everyone was still terrified that they could get blown to pieces. So it ended up that Hermione, Ginny, Fluer, Fred, and George sat around a small television set to welcome the New Year.

Half an hour left and Fred and George were telling stories of their jokes they had pulled at Hogwarts. "So, the second day of school Filch gives us detention for a week because of a couple stink pellets we strapped onto Mrs. Norris," George said. The room filled with laughter. Even though the war had changed them, the twins still had their prankster and jokester ways.

More stories were told until time flew away from them all. They didn't hear the announcer say, "10…9…8…"

"Look, look!" Ginny pointed out, and they all horded around the tiny set.

"4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR," the announcer yelled.

"Happy New Year," the whole group yelled to each other.

_"Just go for it."_ Fred said to himself. He grabbed Hermione's hand and spun her around to face him. "Happy New Year, 'Mione."

"Happy New Ye…" she was stopped in mid-sentence by a surprise kiss from Fred. "Year," Hermione finished her sentence. Her usual pink cheeks were now a crimson red.

_"Wow,"_ she thought to herself. _"I might actually really like Fred."_ In fact she loved him. They had grown very close to each other, and she hated it when they were separated from each other for a long time.

Fred pulled Hermione off to the side of the room and whispered in her ear, "I love you 'Mione."

"I love you too," her voice was so soft and gentle with those four words.

-----One Year Later-----

Fred and Hermione had been a couple for a year and seven months. Ginny and Neville Longbottom had been going steady for about eight months now. The war had kept those two friends separated for a long time. Harry and Ron were still missing. Everyone was putting the broken pieces of their lives back together.

Hermione was sitting on a chair in the garden watching the sun set. Ever since Fred confessed his love to her she was a new person. Her interest in books had returned, and she was a lot happier. Although, some days, such as this one, she would feel depressed because she missed Ron and Harry terribly. She still had feelings for Ron, but she knew he was most likely dead and so she picked herself up and started to live her life again.

Fred knew this was one of her depressed days, so he just walked outside, stood behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. Before he went inside he leaned down and kissed Hermione's cheek. He whispered in her ear, "I love you, and always will."

-----Two Years Later-----

The Ministry of Magic had gotten some power back and had put out a new law. People must be engaged by the age of 21 and be married by the age of 27. Very odd years, yes, but there were a lot of people in their late teens and early twenties now. These young couples weren't having any children because of their fear of the war. So, within the first year of a marriage a child must be conceived.

"This is ridiculous!" Ginny said in an outrage. "I'm 20 years old now and the ministry expects me to be engaged by my twenty-first birthday?"

"Well, at least you have a year. I have one day." Hermione said shyly. Her relationship was going exceptionally well with Fred, but she wasn't sure if they were both ready to get married.

"Get some rest. You'll feel better," Ginny said as she gave Hermione a hug. _"You'll be a lot better at your party."_

While Hermione was down in the kitchen Fred was nervously pacing in his room. His head was reeling at about 120 miles an hour.

"Calm down, she'll say 'yes.' I can guarantee that, bro," George said.

"I hope you're right. I really love her," Fred took a box out of his jean pocket. The velvet box was cool and soft, the color was of a deep navy blue. Inside laid a one karat diamond with tiny sapphires circling around it.

"I gave up half a years pay so you could get that!" George said jokingly. He wanted his brother to be happy, and Hermione was already like a sister to him.

Fred just laughed. He knew that their business had just started to hit it big again. Soon enough would he pay his brother back. He walked over to the door and turned to say, "I'll catch you later."

Hermione woke up with sunshine on her face. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen forgetting that it was her twenty-first birthday. Her form fitting scarlet Gryffindor tee-shirt was slightly winkled and the same with her grey track sweatpants. No one was in the kitchen. _"How odd,"_ she thought to herself.

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" yelled Ginny, Fred, George, and Fluer. At this noise, Hermione jumped about a foot into the air.

"God, you guys scared me," she said, a huge smile forming on her face. "And look, you guys are all dressed and me, well I'm still in my pajamas."

"Well you better get ready we're going to Hogsmeade to celebrate your birthday," George said. He walked over to Fred while Hermione, Ginny and Fluer were talking. "Come on let's go and get everything set up." So the two of them left to set up Hermione's surprise.

"Where did Fred and George go?" Hermione asked when she came downstairs.

"Oh, ze went ahead of uz," Fluer said. Her English still hadn't improved that much. Yet, for a French woman her English was good.

"Okay. Well, are we ready to go then?" Ginny asked walking in from outside. "Yes? Well, let's get going."

By floo powder they arrived at the Three Broomsticks.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at the Three Broomsticks Ginny covered Hermione's eyes with her hand. Hermione was startled by Ginny's hands quickly flying to her face. "Ginny? What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"It's a surprise that you can't see just yet," Ginny replied with a huge grin erupting from her face.

Fred looked over at Ginny and mouthed 'thanks' to her. On six plates he placed a small box. Five of the six were a sky blue, and the sixth box was the deep navy blue one. Each sky blue box contained a 'piggy' truffle from the catering business run by Roseltha Sevener. The ring lay in the navy box. Fred placed twenty-one candles on a small cake. He lit each candle before saying, "Okay, we're ready."

Ginny took her hand away from Hermione's eyes. On a table there lay a small cake with piped icing spelling 'Happy Birthday.' Twenty-one candles were placed around the cake like a border. Hermione took a few steps forward to get a better look at her cake and the plates set in two perfect rows. She stood in awe of the beauty of everything. In the silence that lay upon the Three Broomsticks, George signaled to everyone to start singing 'Happy Birthday' to Hermione.

After the last _"Happy Birthday to you,"_ Hermione leaned over and blew out her candles and made a wish. She stood up and smiled to everyone. "Thank you," she said beaming, "This is just perfect!"

Everyone nodded their head as she said thank you. George gave Ginny the cake cutter, and Ginny served our six pieces of cake. While Ginny and everyone were busy Fred walked behind Hermione and whispered, "Nothing less for my perfect witch."

Hermione picked up her cake and ate it. She eyed the navy blue box. She looked around and saw everyone was eating a truffle from the sky blue boxes. _"Must be because it's my birthday that I have a different color."_ She set her plate down and picked up her box. "Hey! Give that back George Weasley," Hermione demanded, "Give that box back right this moment!"

George tipped the box over into Fred's open hand. Fred stood quietly transfixed on the small box that he, now, was passing from hand to hand. "Hermione, I –er- you know I love you. You mean the world to me." Fred bent down on one knee.

"Oh my God," Hermione gasped.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" Fred opened the box to reveal her ring.

Hermione stared at the ring still in shock of his proposal. There was a moment of silence that had everyone extremely uncomfortable. Suddenly she burst, "Yes, yes! A thousand times, yes!" Tears were now streaking down her face.

Fred beamed up at Hermione, whose cheeks were now blotchy red and tear stained. He stood up and gave Hermione a loving hug. Everyone in their small party clapped enthusiastically at the newly engaged couple. The party now had a sense of meaning and happiness.

Over the following year wedding arrangements were made and cancelled. Hermione had very few breakdowns for Ron or Harry. It seemed that keeping her busy with wedding details helped. So, anytime Ginny or Fleur saw Hermione starting to get sad they bombarded her with any, and all, wedding issues.

Fred and George had gone back to work full time. They made more money than ever after the reopened Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It seemed people were in need of laughs. Within a quarter of a year Fred had paid George the money that he borrowed for Hermione's ring.

"Hello, welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Fred said politely to a customer.

"Hi," a girl said shyly. She couldn't have been older than 16 years old. "I was looking for a present for my brother, and I th…" before the young witch could finish there was a loud 'BANG' from behind her. She let out a blood curdling scream.

A thick cloud of purple smoke emitted around Fred and the girl. From the smoke you could hear a boyish laugh followed a different voice, "Gets them every time."

The cloud disappeared after a muttered 'distir.' "Think your brother might like our vanishing clouds? They come in purple, blue, red, black, and fuchsia," George stated as he appeared next to his twin.

"I…I sup…suppose," sputtered the young witch meekly. "I…I'll t…take five, and a couple of Decoy Detonators and Edible Dark Marks. I guess a couple of Patented Daydream Charms, and a Pygmy Puff."

"That will be seven Galleons, three Sickles, and five Knuts," George said putting all of her order into a bad, save one. Once th girl gave him the money and he gave the bag to her, and then held out the Pygmy Puff to her. The girls always wanted to hold, cuddle, and attempt to spoil the little creatures.

Around seven o'clock Fred left the shop to go and meet a realator. Her was looking for a little flat that would suit Hermione and himself. It was nice to live at the Burrow with family, but it would be even better to have alone space with his soon-to-be wife.

Fred arrived at the Burrow roughly around 8:30. No one was in the kitchen when he stepped through the threshold. He could hear talking from the living room.

Hermione was the first to spot Fred meandering towards the living room. "Hi darling," she said smiling from the sofa.

"Hi," he said plopping himself down beside her. Fred gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then was trying to figure out what the topic of conversation was. He soon found out that just moments before he entered Hermione was showing everyone a muggle card trick. "Dad would have loved that," he said sadly. It was very rare indeed when Fred Weasley showed this type of emotion. Actually, it was rare for any of the Weasely's to show this emotion.

"I never even thought," Hermione said too late realizing her mistake. "I didn't mean," she trailed off. Fresh tears where now making her caramel brown eyes seem glassy. "I – I'm so s-sorry," she managed to stutter out as she wiped away the cascading tears.

"It's okay, candy eyes," George said sitting down on the opposite side of Hermione. "No one blames you. If anything you're the one keeping Dad's cheerful atmosphere around."

Hermione giggled at her pet name George had given her. Upon hearing 'candy eyes' and a giggle Fred snapped back to reality. "Hey! No pet names for my fiancé!"

"Well, I'm marrying you now aren't I? I don't think I could stand to be married to George," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. Wait, what?! Why I otta," George started to say. Suddenly George found himself on his back on the wooden floor.

Ginny and Hermione roared with laughter at the sight of the twins wrestling around the living room. Ginny finally managed to gasp out, "At least the don't have an aging potion."

"Great idea, Gin," Fred beamed. "Come on George, lets go!" With that the twins bounded up the stairs to their shared room.


End file.
